Anything For Love
by darrall
Summary: just saw the new hp movie it is amazing go see it lol almost ready to update k bye
1. Chapter 1

James had always liked Lily Evans and she had always thought of him as an arrogant  
prat. James knew this year was his last chance to show her that he really liked her  
possibly love her and cared for her. So he decided that he would change just for her he  
knew she would have to spend time with him on patrol duty. Because everyone knew she was going to be head girl this year, but what know one besides the marauders knew he James the notorious troublemaker at Hogwarts was head boy. So they would have to be civil to each other as they would be working together a lot this year.

As the Hogwarts Express whistle blew James was talking to Sirius told James to  
hurry up in the heads compartment so they could get some prime pranks in before they got to Hogsmeade station. "Ok I'll meet you say in an hour or so" James told him. When James arrived at the heads compartment and no one was there he was glad. About fifteen minutes later Lily arrived when her emerald green eyes looked down on James Potter she was shocked that he would come into the heads compartment even though he wasn't head boy.

"Potter get out of here this is only for the heads" "relax Ev-Lily I am head boy. "No  
your not you the guy who thinks it is fun to jinx people in the corridors could never be  
head boy" "well why would I have the badge then"? "Well, Remus Lupin was probably made head boy and as a prank you thought it would be funny if you borrowed his badge and fooled me into thinking you were head boy or something".

"Well Evans maybe if I wasn't head boy I would do something like that but I am so  
for once in your life don't act like a know it all". "You think I'm a know it all well  
Potter at least I'm not the worlds biggest rat like you". James fell silent at the last  
comment it had happened he had made her think he was a prat again. When a while past in silence Lily finally said "well we should go give the prefects there instructions" James  
was still mad at himself for making her think that so he just shook his head. Lily  
seemed to pick up on this and felt bad so her next words put a grin on his face "maybe  
you aren't the worlds biggest prat but you are sure close to it sometimes" even she  
couldn't believe it she hated Potter. Then Lily and James left for the prefects  
compartment, on the way there they started to talk a little just stuff like "how was  
your summer" the stuff you asked just to be polite.

When they finished there they walked back to the compartment and James did  
something that surprised Lily he opened the door for her to go in first some what like a  
gentlemen would do. Then James said "well I have to go meet up with Sirius see you at  
the feast". "That reminds me I have to go say hi to Janet and Katie so yeah I guess I  
will see you later Potter" (Janet Tolly and Katie Burns Lily's best friends). When Lily  
finally found her friends' compartment she sat down and sighed it still hadn't sunk in  
about who was head boy and how. "What's up with you Lily"? Janet asked. "Oh well the  
head boy shouldn't be head boy just guess who it is" Lily said "um lets see Sirius  
Black" Katie replied "NO!" "How about Peter Pettigrew" Janet tried "NO!" "Oh I give up "Janet exclaimed "who then?" "James Potter".

"Oh well he is good at transfiguration and not to mention quidditch oh and he is  
hot" Janet replied with a grin on her face it was known to the girls in the compartment  
that she had a huge crush on James. "Janet so what if he is good in one subject that  
doesn't mean anything and last I checked being hot and good at quidditch didn't mean  
anything to becoming head boy" Lily snapped at her. "Geez Lily I didn't know you were  
that sensitive, or is it because you secretly love James?" Janet said "Janet you know  
that isn't true, I despise him" Lily replied with a glare on her face". Then Katie piped  
in and said "cool down you guys lets just play some wizard chess, ok" both the other  
girls nodded yes.

"Prongs so how is all the responsibility going" Padfoot greeted James with this.  
"Shut up Padfoot" James snapped at him. "Oh so touchy so what happened to put you in a  
fowl mood Prongsy" Padfoot said. "Never mind my love life but lets talk about something else" James replied "oh so its Lily who has you all upset prongs if I may give you my expert opinion give up it's a hopeless case that Lily" Sirius said in response. After  
that there was silence when Moony finally said "who's up for a game of wizards chess"  
Peter who had been quite silent up to this point gladly said yes so he wouldn't have to  
put up with the awkward moment. Since Prongs and Padfoot were best friends though they couldn't stay mad for long so with in the next half hour they were talking about pranks again. By the time they had arrived at Hogwarts the two were already for a year filled with pranks they had to plan ahead this year since it was there last at Hogwarts. The first prank they had planned to pull was on Snivellus.

When they started to slow down James decided to go find Lily, because as heads they were supposed to help Hagrid round up the first years for the boats then get on the carriages. About five minutes later he found her she was talking with her best friends Janet and Katie. "Hello again ev- Lily I just came to make sure you didn't forget that we are supposed to help Hagrid ok" James told her. "Yeah I know, I'm surprised you didn't forget or not want to do it though" Lily replied. "Oh well it seems that I haven't" and at that the train finally stopped completely. "Ok lets go" Lily said she reached up to get her trunk and then James said "no I'll get it for you so" so he reached up and carried his and hers trunk. When they got off the train they easily spotted Hagrid. When they reached him they said there hello's and got to business calling the first years. "First years this way" they all shouted till it seemed all of them were there so Lily and James took them to the boats with Hagrid and then made there way for the carriages. They had just made it before they pulled off. They didn't even bother look for there friends so they just took and empty carriage for themselves.

Lily picked up on the fact that James was trying to impress her, as he lifted both there trunks into the carriage he also got the door for her. Lily usually wasn't won over by this stuff but when it was James Potter it kind of worked because she had never see him be so nice to her ever. She was starting to think maybe he had changed, but then she remembered who it was and almost immediately dismissed that thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily quickly found Janet and Katie, as she didn't think she could stand another  
minute of Potter. Even though he hadn't done anything arrogant, his stupid fan club  
followed him everywhere. "Hey guys," Lily said when she found them at the Gryffindor table. "Hey Lil" they replied "what's up?" Lily asked. "Oh well ya know, nothing new". "Cool I guess" Lily said. Then it happened Lily saw the guy she had liked since 5th year, Aaron Schmidt. He was cute, smart, and polite. As he came closer Lily felt as though her heart was going to explode. Then he sat down next to her, "Hey Lily how was your summer?" he asked. "Umm" is all Lily could say "oh that great, was it?" he replied. "Well I wanted to ask you something, I was wondering whether you um, like wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked her. "Yeah sure of course I will go with you" Lily said excitedly.

At that the first years piled in the great hall. When they had all been  
sorted. Dumbledore gave his usual start of term speech, when he was done the  
plates were filled with food. "Prongs pass the potatoes here will you," Padfoot said as he had inhaled all the food that was already on his plate "yeah sure" James said. But he was to intently watching Lily and Aaron talking to realize what Sirius had said. "PRONGS potatoes please" Sirius yelled at him. "Yeah what did you say Sirius" he replied. "James what is wrong with you?" Peter said as James hadn't touched his food. Lupin the only one who could tell what was wrong with him simply replied "Prongs it's nothing probably a simple chat." "So that's what's wrong with you, it's her," Sirius had finally caught on, and said it with disgust. It was a known fact that Sirius had not liked Lily as she tended to be a know it all sometimes.

"Padfoot, just because you don't like her, doesn't mean we all don't," James  
glared at him. "All I'm saying is you could do so much better than Evans, and she is so annoying, what do you see in her?" Sirius asked. "Just shut up both of you" Wormtail said. "Fine" they both said. Pretty soon they were talking about quiditich again. Since both of them were on the team, they were talking about new practice routines.

"I would like to inform you that our new head girl and boy are Lily Evans and  
James Potter. Also Mr. Flich, the caretaker has asked me to tell you that a list of all forbidden objects in the castle, is posted in his office. Lastly, no students are allowed in the forbidden forest. Well it's pretty late now, so if I could have a word with the new heads, you should all go to your dormitories". As everyone made their way out, James and Lily made their way toward the front of the hall to speak with Dumbledore. "Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Evans I Just wanted to tell you a little more about your new positions. As you know there is a special dormitory for heads and I wanted to tell you where it is located, and the password. It is located on the third floor behind the house elf statue. The password is wizard's chess. I hope you enjoy it, the house elves have worked all summer to make it perfect. So I will see you later." "Yes sir" James said.

As they made their way up to the third floor James wanted to ask Lily what  
she and Aaron had been talking about, but he decided not to because it would sound to nosey. "So here we are," Lily said as they had just reached the house elf statue "wizard's chess," James said. The statue moved aside to reveal a gorgeous room of all red and gold coloring. It had oak desks with top of the line quills and parchment on them. And a fired and two chairs that looked like the comfy kind and a couch that looked all squishy. On opposite sides of the room were two doors. One said Lily in a delicate cursive type of writing on bronze, and the other said James in bold handwriting. They both went into the rooms labeled with their names on it.

In Lily's room was a king size bed with red and gold silk sheets. There was  
also a huge wardrobe, another oak desk, and a bathroom just for her. In the bathroom was a huge bath tub, more like a hot tub with a life size mirror and counter tops made of marble. James' room also had a king size bed, but his sheets were made out of Egyptian cotton. They were also red and gold. His room had quiditich posters all over; he had a dresser instead of a wardrobe though. In his bathroom was a huge bath tub, and a large cabinet to hold all his hair styling products. He needed to get his hair to stay like he just got off his broomstick.

"Oh my, Dumbledore out did him self," Lily said gleefully. "Yeah he did, these  
rooms are awesome." "Hey do you know when the first Hogsmeade weekend is?" Lily asked. "Um yeah, its next weekend, why?" "Oh I have a date with Aaron." "Oh," James said sadly. So now he had missed his chance to go to Hogsmeade with Lily, she already had a date. Probably after they went together they would start going out, he had lost his chance, at least until they broke up. Lily didn't seem to notice that James had gone silent, or that he looked sad. "Well I think I'm going to head towards the Gryffindor common room," James stated. "Oh hold on, I will go too Potter. I need to talk to Katie and Janet anyways. James hadn't intended to have her come with him as he felt as though she had just ripped out and thrown into the trash can.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was the Hogsmeade trip so Lily and Katie who knew everything about fashion went through her entire wardrobe to find the perfect outfit. When they had it was nearly 12 midnight and they were exhausted so they went to bed. The next morning they woke up early and Janet who was awesome at cosmetology did her hair make up and nails. "There your perfect Lily" Janet exclaimed Katie squealed out "I wish I looked like you Lily your gorgeous". Lily's outfit was a green sweater that brought out her eyes and a pair of adorable jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail but it was curled so that it flipped out at exactly the right places to flatter her face. Her make up was eye liner but just enough to bring her eyes out a little more, a little blush, some glitter, and a white shimmer powder.

When she met Aaron he flattered her "oh my god Lily you take my breath away". "Thanks, so where are we going"? "Oh well I thought we would go to the three broomsticks, then out for a walk on high street". "Ok but lets go down to high street first" "yeah sure I don't care, as long as I'm with you". "Aw how sweet thank you". They went to some shops then headed towards The Three broomsticks. Aaron ordered Lily and him some drinks, while Lily found a booth. The only booth open was next to Sirius and his little fan club. "Hey here is your butter beer' Aaron said. "Thanks, so what did you get it looks different? " "Oh it's just something a little different". So they sat there talking for along time, mostly making fun of Sirius' fan club. "Oh your drink is gone I will go get you another mine is running low to so better go get another fi-butterbeer for us" Aaron said.

Even though Sirius didn't like Lily he was still watching her because James was his best friend. "Ugh" Aaron had just tripped and spilled all the drinks right on some ones lap. When he came back to the booth he had new drinks this time he hadn't spilled them but was a little wobbly on the way back. Sirius had noticed this and had thought his drink looked a lot like fire whiskey. "Ha did you see that girls face that was hilarious" he said. "Not really" Lily replied it was beginning to look like he was a little too tipsy to Sirius. "So, do you want to go somewhere else" Aaron asked. "Um like where" Lily replied "I don't know like somewhere where we can be alone". "Why do we have to be alone?" "Because I want to be alone with you" his voice was starting to get angry. "No lets just stay here" Lily didn't want to go anywhere with him when he was acting like a maniac.

All of the sudden Aaron grabbed Lily's arm and started to put pressure on it so it felt like it was going to fall off. Lily let out a little shriek of pain barely loud enough for anyone to here. But Sirius had heard it and at that his wand was out and pointed at Aaron. "So what are you going to fight me now" Aaron shouted but it sounded more slurred then anything. "Yeah actually I am if you don't let go of her" Sirius said with one of his famous grins. "No stop I don't want anyone to get hurt" Lily said. "Whatever go with you r new lover boy" Aaron shouted. At that Aaron stalked off. Then Lily and Sirius did them the same thing. "Lily, you ok" Sirius said as soon as they were out of The Three Broomsticks. "Yeah I am fine, but thanks" Lily said and she hugged him. On the other side of the street James had just seen Lily hugged Sirius. " I thought you were my friend Padfoot but it turns out


End file.
